Caer Levantarse Creer
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Ellas se rindieron, ellos prefirieron la ventaja. Algo extraño pasa en el consejo. Cuatro Shots. LaLu &Lyvia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Es una idea para un posible fic largo, pero por ahora son cuatro shots unidos.**_

 **Advertencias**. _Drama como me gusta. :v Parejas Crack leve OoC en algunos personajes y Spoilers —como en cualquier FF—._

 **Parejas. LyVia. LaLu.** _Porque Yolo (?)_

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece —de lo contrario estos serían Canon—.**

1\. _Reencontrar_. **Lyvia**.

 **.**

La maga elemental caminaba a paso lento, terminar la misión antes de lo planeado siempre suponía alegría pero en esa ocasión no lo era.

Ella no deseaba regresar al gremio tan pronto como siempre, no al menos desde que Gray le dijera tan directa y fríamente que dejara de soñar con ellos juntos.

Mucha gente se hubiera rendido luego de 10 años insistiendo en declara su amor —aún cuando 7 de estos fueron congelados se esmero mucho en recuperar el tiempo perdido—.

Nadie lo espero, nunca hubiera estado preparada para ello y agradece que casi todos hubieran estado fuera en misiones, de lo contrario el Devil Slayer de Hielo ahora mismo acompañaría a su padre.

Confiaba en Kinana, Jet y Droy para guardar ese secreto de Gajeel o Erza —cualquiera daba lo mismo, le asesinarían de forma sádica por ello—.

—Juvia.

La de cabello azules giró el rostro algo más blanquecino que de costumbre para encontrarse con Lyon, el Usuario de Hielo le miraba feliz. Tan feliz como siempre que la veía pero al darse cuenta que su semblante era apagado no dudó en formar una expresión de preocupación.

—Lyon-sama —dio un saludo respetuoso mientras el rival número uno de Fullbuster besaba su mano con dulzura.

—Es una agradable sorpresa. Justo te buscaba a ti.

Una pizca de curiosidad llenó su pecho, el Vastia era encantador con ella pero no era lo mismo que el moreno. Se limitó a sonreír falsamente a él.

—¿Qué puede hacer Juvia por usted?

—Justo me embarcare a una misión y necesitaba de un mago de agua. Iba a solicitar la ayuda de Fairy Tail.

—¿En Lamia Scale no hay magos de agua Lyon-sama? —Realmente curiosa de aquel hecho.

Para durante siete años ser el Gremio número 2 de Fiore era un hecho curioso.

—Lastimosamente nuestro único miembro desapareció hace tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

Ofreciendo su mano el de cabello grisáceo estaba dándole una nueva oportunidad a Loxar de ser feliz con un mago de hielo.

 **.**

Días más tarde en medio de una típica lucha del gremio donde la mayoría de los magos formaban parte, tres magas se encontraban sentadas en un lugar a salvo de cualquier proyectil gracias a las runas que Levy aprendió de Freed.

Está, la maga celestial y la mujer de la lluvia en total calma e inmersas en sus propios asuntos antes de levantar momentáneamente la vista ante la imagen del moreno siendo estrellado por Erza al pisar su pastel.

Las primeras dos esperaban alguna queja o sollozo de Loxar pero así como subió la vista la bajó para ver de nuevo a su pequeña manualidad, que con amor se formaba.

Por mucha curiosidad ninguna menciono palabra y regreso la vista a sus libros, antes de volver a distraerse por el ruido ahora de sus espaldas. Bloques de hielo con sus compañeros se alzaban en forma de Leones.

Sorprendidos por el ataque no era de Gray sino lo sorpresivo al ver que Vastia de Lamia con maletas a cuestas, Fullbuster iba a atacar pero fue lanzado contra el cemento de una pared por la maga que atravesó medio lugar.

—¡Lyon-sama! —Todo el gremio se sorprendió ante esa manera de actuar de la admiradora número uno de " _Hielito_ ", como burdamente le llamaba Dragneel.

El mago al verla hizo sus brazos a un lado escondiendo sus manos mientras recitaba el _Ice Maker_ ; los demás magos no creían que fuera a atacarla y ella no intentara siquiera defenderse.

Todos estaban a punto de lanzarle algún ataque cuando dijo:— _Flowers_.

Y sacando un maravilloso ramillete de rosas de hielo las entregó a la sonrojada maga que feliz las acepto al igual que un abrazo.

Incrédulos se preguntaban unos a otros que sucedió con la obsesión de Juvia hacía el Tsundere.

Separándolos el Slayer de Hierro exigiría por todos una explicación.

—¿Qué mierda pasa acá Juvia?

—Gajeel-kun. ¡Juvia es feliz! ¡Lyon-sama y Juvia están saliendo! —Con un _Qué_ resonando por el gremio sorprendió a todos, incluso a la apostadora y bebedora Alberona que gritaba las apuestas estaban 10 el ganador era el afortunado de Un millón de Jewels.

Como si eso no le importara en lo más mínimo a los nuevos tórtolos que sacaban corazones y suspiros con solo verse, el Rival del hielo lo encaró.

—¡Tú no puedes salir con nadie de otro gremio!

—Me parece que estas muy equivocado Gray —quitando las manos del exhibicionista del cuello de su camisa y escondiendo a la maga en un abrazo—. Sherry sale con el de Blue Pegasus y eso no nos afecta en nada, además vine a unirme a Fairy Tail.

Y un _qué_ con mayor fuerza resonó rompiendo cristales a su paso.

Pero tras las figuras de la pareja se mostraba una turba de gente, alertando a todos de un posible ataque y siendo confirmado con algo parecido a una esfera luminosa estampandose contra el Slayer del Fuego.

—¡Natsu-san! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¡Natsu-kun disculpa a Sting-kun es muy torpe! ¡Fro piensa lo mismo! ¡Natsu-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Las voces mezcladas de los miembros de Sabertooth fueron de inmediato reconocidas por todos mientras trataban de reanimar al caído.

De un momento a otro el gremio que de por si era ruidoso y desordenado ahora con las visitas sorpresivas, lo era a la décima potencia.

Golpes, ataques, gritos, reclamos, personas que se refugiaban en lo que pudiesen para no salir tan heridos de esa guerra.

Una enorme figura negra interrumpió aquella masacre, golpeando a todos los que pudiera con su puño cerrado y en ese momento temblaron ante el castigo.

—¡Mocosos descerebrados! —Makarov junto a Jura y otros miembros del consejo como escoltas al centro del lugar— ¡Ni un maldito momento y ya están rompiendo todo!

¡Callen y escuchen! —Y todos le prestaron atención al maestro— Por orden del consejo Fairy Tail debe tener a los magos más fuertes de Fiore en sus filas. —los murmullos no cesaron en ningún momento— Han decidido que los 10 magos santos estemos en el consejo como representantes de ustedes, por eso mismo he decidido dejar el puesto a Laxus.

Y ahí fue cuando una lluvia de quejas, insultos, reclamos y más inundaron de nuevo el lugar.

Lo único que pudo hacer de nuevo el maestro fue parar al Slayer de fuego que amenazaba con iniciar una revuelta.

—Maestro —Levy levantó la mano y con ayuda de Panther Lily subió lo más posible a él, cuidando de no mostrar más de lo debido.— ¿Qué pasará con los débiles? ¿Cómo será el examen S?

—¡Sí viejo! Estábamos a punto de hacerlo de nuevo.

Jura fue quien decidió hablar no sin antes hacer elevarse un montículo sobre él.

—Es una medida del consejo todo lo que está pasando. Tanto Sabertooth como Fairy Tail contienen a los magos más fuertes, por tal quieren tenerlos vigilados y juntos. En cuanto a los que desgraciadamente no cumplan con una media que será elegida con los poderes de cada integrante, serán transferidos a otros gremios.

—¡No es justo todos en Fairy Tail somos una familia! ¡Una muy unida!

—¡Acaso fueron una familia los que desertaron del gremio cuando se fue a pique! —En esa ocasión Max soltó sus pensamientos— ¡Ahora tenemos muchos magos desde que ganamos cada torneo pero seguro que ni siquiera se recuerdan sus nombres!

Los sobrevivientes del antiguo Fairy Tail miraron con melancolía el suelo, no estaban en desacuerdo con el mago de Arena pero no iban a hablar.

En cambio a la pareja le importaba menos que una mierda aquellas reglas impuestas, estaban tan felices al reencontrarse luego de tantos días separados.


	2. II Chantaje LaLu

2\. _Chantaje. LaLu._

 **.**

Al nieto del tercer maestro no quería aceptar eso, algo realmente irónico considerando que hace poco más de 10 años intentó apropiarse del Gremio a como diera lugar.

Como fuera, ahora con una semana desde aquellas reglas en circulación y con tres cuartas partes de magos menos el ruidoso lugar rebosaba de vida, aunque en el fondo hombres como Nab o Droy hicieran falta.

—Noveno maestro —con bastante orgullo mencionó Evergreen al apoyarse en la banderilla del segundo piso a su lado—. Creo que necesitaras una ayudante, cargar todo el trabajo a Mirajane no es buena idea.

Sin mencionar nada sopesó la idea otorgada por la hada reina, no parecía mala al ver que la mayor de los Strauss apenas sí podía atender a los magos y no le apetecía estar tres metros bajo tierra aún.

El ruido de la puerta indicando que el trío de magos acababan de llegar de una " _exitosa_ " misión.

Bajo la mirada del noveno vio a la menor de los Take Over tomar asiento con su rosado prometido y el gato azul con alas mientras la tercera se dirige de inmediato al tablón de trabajos.

« _Seguro que necesita Jewels_ » Pensó « _Y una buena follada también_ » Aquello más salido de la pervertida mente de Bixlow que la suya, pero no negaba que ese intento de minifalda tableada era sacado de un catálogo de lencería.

La maga estelar tomó un insignificante papel y se lo entregó a la albina, esta le miró extrañada pero accedió ante la petición.

—¿Por qué quería un trabajo tan simple?

—No quiso aceptar el dinero de la recompensa —por primera vez agradeció sus sentidos agudizados por la magia Slayer—, dice que no puede aceptar lo que no se gana.

—Ara, es una pena. La pobrecilla ha estado deprimida.

—La invite pensando que sacarla de trabajos tan simples fuera a resolver el problema.

Quitando su atención de la familia en la barra se giró, siendo seguido por la castaña a la oficina.

 **.**

Heartfilia regresaba agotada y sin el pago suficiente de su renta. Gruño.

Ese mes sí que la iban a echar, ya eran dos meses en los cuales no completaba el dichoso monto. Más que nada debido a negarse tomar recompensas de las cuales apenas y participa... Aunque si eso pasaba solo era un estorbo.

Sí era la maga Celestial más fuerte que existía —pero sí compara solo existen 3 y una de estas ni siquiera tenía en su poder una llave y que la otra era más débil—, que logró invocar al Rey Espíritu Celestial. Que mantenía 3 puertas al mismo tiempo. Pero a la hora de la acción era un estorbo.

No se equivocó al ver a la casera con sus maletas. Ya estaba resignada, ni pelearía, se iría con la frente en alto y se metería a un hostal o un hotel hasta encontrar algo mejor y económico.

—Permite que me lleve tus cosas Cosplayer. —La voz de Bixlow la sacó de concentración, verlo o mejor dicho ver a sus Baby's cargando sin ningún problema las maletas en el aire era raro.

—Es una pena que tengas que irte pero lo entiendo. ¡Recuerda que siempre que quieras tu departamento lo tienes! ¡Pero paga la renta a tiempo!

Sonrojada a más no poder la rubia se escondía de la sonrisa socarrona del Raijinshuu, caminando a su lado hasta divisar una casa de madera poco más grande que la de Natsu donde los tótems metieron las maletas.

Un mago de cabello verde se dejó ver saliendo del interior y deshaciendo runas a su paso.

—Lucy. Bienvenida.

Freed le cedió caballeroso el paso, el interior era bastante rústico y acogedor entre detalles hechos a mano en piedra y madera con algunas flores en la entrada.

En la sala la última del clan del dios rayo ya la esperaba con una copa de vino en mano y su preciado abanico refrescándose.

—Considerate como la mujer más afortunada del mundo Heartfilia. Tienes esta casa para ti sola, con tres habitaciones, estudio, cocina, baño entero, jacuzzi y una de las mejores vistas al bosque de Magnolia para ti sola —se detuvo para tomar otro sorbo—. Pero hay un precio que pagar.

Y con pasos duros el rubio se hizo presente con esa mirada desdeñosa típica de él, con los brazos cruzados se recargo en la chimenea. Aquello alertó en demasía a la maga que por poco e invoca a Loki.

Pero cuando los grises ojos se posaron en sus ojos no pudo hacer nada, era como estar hechizada por su mirada. Sintiendo incomodidad ante la penetrante e insistente atención.

—Me he enterado de tus problemas y tengo la solución. Como te lo ha dicho Ever esto —haciendo énfasis en el inmueble -y mentalmente en él- puede ser todo tuyo. Freed se ha encargado de poner runas mágicas en un perímetro de 500 metros alrededor para que sólo nosotros podemos entrar.

Bixlow se encarga de las reparaciones y Evergreen de la flora. No tendrías que hacer más que la limpieza y las compras que necesites.

Terminó el Dragón de segunda generación inspeccionando a la sorprendida Lucy, segura que bajo todas las promesas un pero enorme se interponía. Quería hablar pero el verlo posar sus ojos sobre sus pechos la hizo respirar entrecortadamente.

—¿Y que sacó de todo esto? ¿Qué debo dar?

—¡Lealtad a Laxus por supuesto! —Abruptamente el fiel seguidor con indignación exclamó pero Dreyar con una mano en el aire no hizo calmar.

—Quieres ser más fuerte; de más ayuda a la hora de las misiones, eso podríamos arreglarlo con clases demuestra magia. Necesitas un ingreso fijo para mantenerte, 95000 Jewels base, descontando 30000 por el arrendamiento del lugar y su manutención. A cambio serás mi asistente personal y estarás para mi en todo momento, cuando yo lo ordené —eso último podría jurar tuvo otro tono y otra situación. Pero se limitó a sentir sus palmas sudar.

Bixlow bajo su casco podía ver las almas del par, ambas con tensión ante la proposición. Sonrió con imaginar a la Cosplayer modelando ahora para ellos.

En privado. Sin _Cosplay._

—Eso y pertenecer al Raijinshuu, debes estar dispuesta a dar tu vida por él.

—Puedes seguir haciendo misiones pero tú debes anteponer todo por mi.

Una leve capa de sudor se formaba en su frente, un calor extraño recorría su cuerpo y esa incomodidad que sólo sentía al leer los libros "Románticos" de McGarden le ocurrían frente a él. Estaba perdida.

Eso era el mejor lugar que podía darse el lujo a un precio ridículamente bajo, no había nada que perder en ese negocio.

—Aún cuando sea un chantaje lo acepto.

Una sonrisa discreta salió de sus labios al escucharla, caminando hasta escasos centímetros le dio la mano sellando el trato. Pero él acortó el espacio abrupto y susurrando en su oído:—Es el mejor chantaje que podrías desear.

Y el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo junto a la leve descarga eléctrica acabaron ese combo de sensaciones causadas por el Slayer del rayo. Un fino gemido se escapo de ella.

Adiós a su inocencia.


End file.
